1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel calixarene derivatives having an inclusion activity which are useful for selective transportation of various metal ions, possess a biological activity and a redox activity, and are not only capable of forming conductive or photoconductive electron transfer complexes but also have strong ability of forming complexes and absorbing UV rays. The present invention also relates to intermediates of calixarene derivatives as well as processes for production thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Calixarene derivatives represented by general formula [XV]: ##STR1## (wherein n represents an integer of 3 to 8; and R.sub.7 represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group or a halogen atom) are metacyclophanes prepared by condensation and cyclization with formalin or paraformaldehyde and phenol derivatives having substituents such as an alkyl group, a halogen atom, etc., generally at the para position. While 5- or 7-mers are also known, 3, 4, 6 and 8-mers are conventional.
However, the calixarene derivatives described above and calixarene into which water-soluble groups such as a sulfone group, carboxyl group, etc. have been further introduced have simply an inclusion activity or a mere ability of selective transportation of metal ions, in terms of function. It was thus difficult to apply there derivatives to other areas than those described above.
The present inventor previously proposed in Japanese Patent Application No. 63-164716 calixarene derivatives which are useful for selective transportation of various metal ions, possess biological activity and redox activity, and are capable of forming conductive or photoconductive electron transfer complexes.